Built Ford Tough
by Piper Alexis
Summary: Harry decides he needs a secret weapon for the upcoming Slytherin match. The Weasley's old Ford Anglia is exactly what he wants. Luna Lovegood commentates. Can cars really play Quidditch? Warnings: HBP spoiler, AU COMPLETED


_I don't own anything JKR created. She has simply taught my imagination how to wander on its own path._

_Credit for the title of this fic goes to the Ford Motor Company. Hopefully I won't get myself in trouble. So...erm...go out and buy a Ford y'all! Okay, I'm done covering my butt. Thanks go to Uiza do for giving me the idea. Enjoy the story!_

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Built Ford Tough"

It was my debut as a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After the last match against Hufflepuff, and the disaster with McLaggen, Harry had come to find me in the Forbidden Forest. When he had finished explaining his plan to use me as Gryffindor's secret weapon, I readily agreed. He had reasoned that because I was able to fend off all of Eragog's many eight legged children, I could easily fend off a couple of measly Bludgers. I thought his plan was brilliant, but in my haste to accept his offer, I accidentally smashed his hand in my hood as it bobbed up and down with glee. I hadn't done any real damage, just given him quite a shock.

We finally worked out some form of communication, me honking once for yes, and twice for no. Through this method, I had told him that I did know how to play Quidditch, most importantly the Beater position. I often watched hidden from sight on the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest. He told me that he wanted me to stay hidden until right before the next match. He didn't want me attending any practices as he didn't want to take any chances of my involvement to be given away.

Which leads me to right now. I can hear the bellowing sounds of cheers and boos from the jubilant crowd. As I enter the Quidditch pitch, everything suddenly goes quiet. Finally I hear a wave of muffled murmur's flow through the crowd, then an eruption of applause. I can hear Luna commentating. She's saying something about Harry possibly hiding a Spike Headed Cracknack for the next match. The crowd breaks into booming laughter for a moment, and I wonder what she's talking about until my attention is turned to Madam Hooch, who has just released the Quaffle into the air. The game has begun!

Shooting straight up, I can feel the air rushing over my windshield, seeping into my interior through the cracks it's collected during my stay in the Forbidden Forest. It gives me a sudden rush and my windshield wipers start waving in a frenzy. I must get them under control because they're blurring my vision a little. Stifling them as best I can, I take a second to asses my surroundings, get a feel for everything. Without warning I feel a Bludger smash through one of my back passenger windows and out through the other one. Turning, I see a Slytherin Beater sneering at me. Nasty lot, those ones. I spy another Bludger coming at my backside and quickly turn myself around just in time to make contact with it. As it bounces off my tire, it flies with amazing speed towards the still sneering Slytherin Beater. In the time it's taken me to be attacked, Ginny and Demelza have both scored three goals apiece, and Slytherin's captain, Urquhart, only one.

It's now been thirty minutes since the start of the game and I've managed to take about fifteen hits by the Bludgers; one of them knocking my poor bumper off completely. They seem to be attracted to me like magnets. We are beating Slytherin ninety to forty, and Harry has just spotted the Golden Snitch. Unfortunately, so has Malfoy. They race off after it, Malfoy kicking and shoving at Harry. Harry fends off the prat's blows, however. I scream, "That's my boy, Harry!" Although, to everyone else it just sounds like I'm revving my engine a little to roughly.

I see a Bludger heading straight for Harry and rush off after it. I've got to block it before it reaches him because my fellow Beater, Coote, is too far away. I make it just in time, getting my taillight crushed in the process. Harry sees me speeding at him and tells me to turn around. I honk twice at him.

"No? What do you mean, no?" he yells at me.

I've got my own idea and I think it will help us win the game. I speed ahead of the two racing boys, turn, and hover in front of them. They're coming closer and I ready myself for my game winning play. Harry is in front of Malfoy by ten yards easy, so hopefully this will go off without a hitch! The Snitch flies over me, Harry flies underneath me, and Malfoy is making a bee-line towards me. As soon as I see Harry duck underneath me, I turn my high beams on and shine them in Malfoy's face. The bright glare blinds him, sending him crashing into the stands. I quickly turn, just in time to see Harry grab the Snitch and win the game!

I hear the stands explode with cheers and the rest of my team is flying towards me. We've won the match. I'm so excited and the crowd is cheering so loudly that I don't hear the final score. It doesn't matter though, the only thing I care about is the fact that we won! As my team gather's around me, congratulating me for a wonderful first game, I can hear Luna through the magical megaphone.

"Wow, those Muggles really know how to build a tough car. Did everyone see how many times the poor thing got hit with the Bludgers? What a lovely match, though. I do believe Draco won't be dueling anymore cars anytime soon. I can't wait to see the next Gryffindor match. It will be wonderful to finally see what the Spike Headed Cracknack really looks like!"


End file.
